CHI E' RON?
by DSegno92
Summary: Chi è Ron? Chi meglio di lei avrebbe potuto rispondere a questa domanda? Eppure, mai nella sua vita Kim pensava di dover dare una tale risposta. Perché le implicazioni non le sarebbero piaciute affatto…
1. Svegliarsi da un sogno

Tempi duri per il Team Possible, quelli del college: studi impegnativi, orari difficili, e sembrava che i cattivi avessero deciso di alzare il tiro tutti insieme, con piani sempre più arzigogolati e nuovi aspiranti conquistatori della Terra che spuntavano come funghi. Per fortuna, i piani erano così complicati e i sedicenti futuri dominatori così inesperti che una corsetta al bottone rosso bastava a metterli fuori combattimento per un mesetto. Gli unici piani con una speranza di funzionare erano idee riciclate che ormai sapevano fermare a occhi chiusi. Drakken e Shego, dopo l'esperienza contro Lowardia, si erano ritirati, o meglio: la Giustizia Globale aveva offerto loro un perdono a condizione che si arruolassero nelle loro file. Kim doveva ammettere che era una buona idea: Drakken, nella sua megalomania, era comunque un ottimo inventore, dietro a suo padre, ovviamente, e ai gemelli...e alla signora Renton...e a Vivian Porter...beh, era comunque bravo, e chissà che le sue invenzioni potessero essere usate per qualcosa di utile. Shego, neanche a discuterne, era un'eccellente istruttrice per il combattimento, e anche Kim imparò qualcosa di nuovo nelle sue lezioni. Col ritiro del dottore, la nuova posizione al vertice della classifica dei criminali era occupata dal Professor Dementor, che sembrava del tutto intenzionato a non mollare il trono.

Ma neanche Kim e Ron erano rimasti con le mani in mano: lei aveva continuato ad allenarsi e tenersi in forma, e aveva anche cominciato ad addestrarsi nelle armi da fuoco. Suo padre era stato molto contrario all'idea, ma la cheerleader sapeva che prima o poi la protezione bimbi sarebbe cessata anche per lei, e non voleva farsi trovare impreparata. A onor del vero, neanche lei era così tranquilla pensando alle implicazioni, perciò l'unica pistola che aveva usato era una a dardi tranquillanti, e solo al poligono. Ron dal canto suo frequentava regolari corsi a Yamanouchi di ninjitsu, kenjutsu, arti marziali (in questo era grata di poterlo aiutare anche lei) e Sensei gli stava insegnando a gestire i suoi poteri mistici. Ecco, questa era una parte che Kim non riusciva proprio a capire, parlavano di "energie del creato", "chakra" e altre cose così...roba che la faceva sentire fuori posto, ma era fiera del suo ragazzo perché questa era una di quelle rare volte in cui era lui quello esperto, e se la cavava benissimo! Per quel che le sembrava almeno, poi era dura anche per Ron, ma le basi le stava carpendo. Misticismo a parte, negli altri settori aveva ottimi risultati, si vede che aver fermato un'invasione aliena è stato un toccasana per la sua maturità: oramai non erano rare le occasioni in cui era lei la distrazione, affrontava le orde di nemici e lui intanto sgattaiolava indisturbato, recuperava le refurtive, sabotava i marchingegni e poi veniva a darle una mano; combatteva così veloce, preciso e invisibile che metà degli scagnozzi era a terra senza neanche aver capito che Kim non li aveva nemmeno sfiorati. Il mio caro guerriero ombra! Però Ron preferiva ancora occuparsi del fattore diversivo, per non farla rischiare troppo, diceva. Che inguaribile romanticone, sempre così premuroso! Così ogni tanto si invertivano i ruoli, a volte lei distraeva, a volte lo faceva lui...ma Kim preferiva quando agivano assieme, fianco a fianco. In quei momenti non avrebbe definito un'esagerazione dire che si sentiva invincibile. Purtroppo questo nuovo modus operandi era diventato una routine, visto che Rufus li aveva lasciati di vecchiaia. Poverino, per tutti è stato come perdere un amico, ma per Ron era famiglia.

Ma ormai era successo più di un anno fa: tutto andava bene per Kim, lei e il suo ragazzo erano allo stesso college, non avevano problemi per gli esami (beh, non più di qualunque altro studente), si amavano, si confidavano, si supportavano e sopportavano, alle volte litigavano ma era subito pace. E il direttore Director aveva anche espresso l'intenzione di farla entrare nella G.G. una volta finita l'università, ma già lavorava con loro più spesso e con incarichi sempre più importanti. Ron non aveva ancora ricevuto l'invito, ma era certa che fosse perché Betty voleva lasciarlo addestrare come Mistico Maestro delle Scimmie, così avrebbe potuto essere ancora più utile. Una vita da sogno.

Ora, l'unico problema di Kim si chiamava DNAmy, e consisteva in un esercito di chinghiandrilli (mandrilli cinghiale) con cui puntava a vendicare il suo "tesoro" terrorizzando lo zoo di Londra. Sul serio, era la terza volta in pochi mesi, l'unica variazione è stata la nuova specie che usava. E Kim doveva cavarsela da sola, perché Ron era a casa con una gamba rotta: cortesia dell'ennesimo novellino, un tipo a cui piaceva esagerare con i petardi, per poco non sarebbe rimasta schiacciata da un pezzo di muro, se il suo Ronnie non l'avesse spinta via; e per poco non sarebbe stato lui la frittata, se non fosse stato così svelto. Quando poi lo sbarbatello aveva avuto il coraggio, mentre veniva portato via dalla polizia, di minacciare di evadere e "finire il lavoro", lei gli aveva rotto la mandibola con un pugno e promesso molto e peggio altro se si fosse azzardato ad uscire prima del tempo. Dalla sua faccia, era certa che non lo avrebbe più rivisto. Tornando ai chinghiandrilli, erano tosti, doveva ammetterlo, e quelle zanne promettevano dolori, perciò non poteva affrontarli a testa bassa. Wade aveva detto che se fosse riuscita a sottrarre a Amy il suo fucile ibridatore avrebbe potuto riportare le scimmie alla normalità, ma era dura, specie incastrata su un albero com'era ora. "Non fermerai le mie dolci creaturine stavolta, Possible!" Dolci creaturine...sì, come no! Ma Amy aveva commesso un errore, e Kim aveva una manciata di secondi per approfittarne, prima che le scimmie si arrampicassero fino a lei. Sul serio, perché aveva avuto l'impressione che fosse una buona idea? Erano quelli i momenti in cui credeva che i timori di Ron nei confronti dei primati in fondo avessero una ragione. Ma non c'era tempo per quello, così prese il rampino, mirò all'arnese nelle mani della folle scienziata e...centro! Un semplice riavvolgimento del cavo ed era pronta a riportare gli ospiti dello zoo alla loro forma originaria. Pochi minuti, e la situazione era di nuovo diventata normale. Unico neo, Amy era riuscita a scappare. Niente di che, l'avrebbe riacchiappata la prossima volta, con la squadra al completo. I giornalisti accorsero subito a frotte a intervistarla, persino gente di stati esteri, oltre ovviamente all'onnipresente inviata di TeleTreCittà, che riusciva sempre a trasmettere in diretta a casa i risultati delle sue avventure. Era un modo un po' anomalo per essere vicina ai suoi genitori, ma le piaceva pensarla così. Dopo tanti anni, le interviste erano ordinaria amministrazione, due parole rassicuranti agli spettatori e poi via verso casa a coccolare l'infermo...sempre che abbia approfittato della vacanza dalle missioni per studiare, ovvio; anche se era quasi certa che avrebbe preferito tornare ad affrontare Monkey Fist se avesse voluto dire scappare dai libri di testo. "Allora Kim, cosa puoi raccontarci di questa missione?" "Sei stata ferita?" "Qualcosa è andato fuori dalle tue previsioni?" "Signori, per favore, uno alla volta," rispose la rossa, "io sto bene e anche gli animali e i visitatori dello zoo, e questo è ciò che conta. Tutto è tornato alla normalità, domani questa storia sarà solo un brutto ricordo e già dopodomani potremo riderci sopra. È vero, è stata dura, senza Ron ad aiutarmi, ma certi rischi vanno corsi: ammetto anche che sono un po' piccata che DNAmy sia scappata, ma appena Ron tornerà, il team Possible sarà di nuovo al 100% e vedrete che i cattivoni finiranno dietro le sbarre dove devono stare." rispose col sorriso sulle labbra, come suo solito, per mostrare sicurezza e conforto. Ormai era una personalità di un certo spicco, doveva curare la propria immagine...ma perché i reporter la guardavano così? Aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato? C'era qualcosa dietro di lei? Non era stata accidentalmente alterata dal raggio, giusto?

"Ehm, scusa Kim...chi è Ron?"


	2. Rabbia

Non...non ho capito bene...

"Ehm...mi perdoni, potrebbe ripetere la domanda?" "Sì, certo...chi è questo Ron che hai appena nominato?" Ma che stanno dicendo? Vabbé, sorridiamo e annuiamo, probabilmente questo è solo uno nuovo. "Ma dai, Ron! Alto, biondo, grandi occhioni di cioccolata, orecchie così carine che ti vien voglia di usarle come manubrio..." Ma perché mi guardano come se mi fossero spuntati altri tre occhi? "È il mio partner, l'altra metà della squadra!" "Aspetta, stai parlando della tua spalla?" "Quello che perde sempre i pantaloni?" Ancora con questa storia? Non li perde più da quasi due anni, e non è la mia spalla, ma mi hanno sentito quando ho detto partner? Respiro profondo… "Sì, lui, ma guardate che..." "Non pensavo fosse un membro regolare." È uno scherzo vero? "Ma certo che lo è!" "Da quando?" No, non è uno scherzo, non è per niente divertente... "Da quando ho cominciato! È sempre stato al mio fianco, non sarei neanche qui se non fosse per lui...scusate, ma quando dico 'Team' Possible, con chi credete che faccia squadra?" "Rufus!" ...non so cosa mi irriti di più, se la risposta o il fatto che sia stata data in coro. Sapevo che quella talpa senza pelo era famosa, ma da lì a questo… "O quel tuo compagno informatico." "O quell'altro agente...Will Du?" "È successo una volta sola!" Ok, è solo un brutto sogno, ora mi sveglio… "Va bene, sentite: primo, Ron è il mio compagno da una vita, e non ne ho mai avuti altri; secondo, viene in giro con me da anni, ma chi credevate che fosse?" "...un ammiratore?" "Un mitomane?" "Un aspirante eroe che stavi allenando?" "Io credevo fosse solo quello che porta dentro Rufus e basta!" Altro che sogno, è un incubo! "Ma che state dicendo?" "Beh, devi ammettere che quella talpa era piuttosto carismatica, poteva benissimo essere lui il padrone." Ma che è successo, il mondo è impazzito tutto d'un tratto? "È il mio fidanzato, per amor del cielo!" "COSA?!" Giuro che se fanno ancora i cori qualcuno ingoia un microfono...aspetta, non lo sapevano? Oooh, ora basta! Calma Kim, calma...respira..."Ascoltatemi bene: io e Ron Stoppable siamo amici fin dall'asilo, siamo sempre stati uniti fino ad allora, nella scuola e nella vita, ci siamo messi insieme prima dell'ultimo anno di liceo, è lui che mi ha convinto a cominciare ad aiutare la gente, mi ha salvato la vita ho perso il conto di quante volte, non potrei mai fare un decimo di ciò che faccio senza di lui...come diavolo fate a non conoscerlo?!" Ok, ho dato in escandescenze, ma ne ho tutto il diritto, dopo che..."Beh...tu non ce lo hai mai detto!"

… … … … cosa?

Tutta la rabbia di Kim evaporò in un istante, e stava venendo rimpiazzata lentamente da qualcos'altro, come una brutta sensazione, ma non era sicura di cosa fosse...

Come, non gliel'ho mai detto? Ok, non amo sbandierare la mia vita privata ai quattro venti, ma mica è un segreto che sia fidanzata con lui! Insomma, intervistano cani e porci per avere tutti i dettagli su di me e tralasciano la persona più importante di tutte? "Ma...ma...saranno sei anni che salviamo il mondo assieme! In tutto questo tempo, non lo avete mai intervistato come fate sempre con me? Non gli avete mai chiesto niente su come stava, com'era andata, se è stata dura?" I reporter risposero scuotendo il capo in un silenzioso cenno di diniego. Non è possibile… "Mamamamama...anche lui rischia la vita!" "Ma se dici sempre che è stato 'niente di che'..." "Solo grazie al suo aiuto!" "Sembrava combinare più pasticci che altro..." "Sì, insomma, se questo fosse un cartone lui avrebbe giusto il ruolo di spalla comica..." "Lui...non è...una spalla..." replicò Kim a denti stretti, ma non sembravano averla sentita "...o di buffone di corte..." "RON NON È UN BUFFONE!" Kim non poté fare a meno di rendersi conto che la sua voce, più che arrabbiata o intimidatoria, sembrava strozzata, disperata...la sensazione stava prendendo piede, diventando una consapevolezza che non voleva, non doveva, non poteva accettare...Un giovane fotografo occhialuto dall'accento del Queens newyorkese, dopo un minuto di silenzio, si azzardò a domandarle: "Scusi, signorina Possible...potrebbe ripetermi il nome, per cortesia?" Kim rispose con quella poca voce che aveva: "Ron...Ron Stoppable! Di Middleton anche lui. Ron sta per Ronald." "...ah. Grazie. Ora capisco..." Oh, no, non dirmi che… "È che, vede miss, i nomi che ci erano arrivati erano..." Il fotografo tirò fuori un bigliettino. "Jon Storkable, Lon Tunapool, Don Trumpadoll...una volta pure Von Popsicle..." Gli occhi cominciavano a diventarle umidi: questo era troppo. Doveva andare. Con l'ultimo fiato rimasto, sussurrò "...scusatemi..." e corse via.

Via, più veloce che poteva, ed era parecchio, ma non le sembrava abbastanza.

Nel parcheggio trovò la sua macchina, ci si fiondò dentro e tirò fuori le chiavi. Le mani le tremavano tanto che ci mise una decina di secondi a trovare la chiave giusta, e dopo vari tentativi per inserirla, si ruppe dentro senza neanche accenderla. La frustrazione si impossessò finalmente di lei. "rrrrrRRRAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Si mise a schiaffeggiare il volante, il cruscotto, a sbattere i piedi sul pianale, e in quelle condizioni la trovò Wade, la cui faccia comparve sullo schermino al centro. "Kim, che succede?" "Wade, fa partire questa macchina, so che puoi farlo, FA PARTIRE QUESTA MACCHINA PRIMA CHE LA FACCIA A PEZZI CON LE MIE MANI!" Ormai l'eroina si stava strappando i capelli. Wade saggiamente non questionò, fece come le aveva detto e fece decollare l'auto. "Dove vuoi che mi diriga?" Furia, tradimento, disperazione, Kim Possible era ormai un vortice di emozioni che la divoravano con violenza. Il giovane hacker aspettò, o meglio sperò che le sue parole facessero effetto: ci vollero un paio di minuti, ma alla fine Kim si quietò; la rabbia l'aveva completamente svuotata di tutte le energie. La sua voce sembrava quella di chi aveva appena corso una maratona senza sosta lungo tutto l'Equatore. "Casa, Wade...portami a casa. Devo vedere i miei genitori. C'è...c'è una cosa che devo sapere!"


	3. Negazione

Per tutto il viaggio, Kim ripensò con le lacrime agli occhi a quell'intervista. A quello che significava. Che comportava. Sapeva che per i media Ron non era una grande star, per via del suo atteggiamento bonario e giocoso, spesso buffo...ma era per questo che le piaceva...ed era consapevole di essere lei quella che attirava di più l'attenzione. Sapeva anche che c'era chi non ricordava il suo nome, Drakken era il primo della lista, e qualche volta il suo nome veniva storpiato, il che lo infastidiva, ma più di lamentarsi non aveva mai fatto, e lei liquidava la cosa con poche parole, convinta che il mondo non sarebbe cascato per questo...che stupida, che stupida, che stupida...ma mai e poi mai, avrebbe immaginato che la faccenda fosse tanto grave da essere dimenticato. Ok, perdeva le braghe piuttosto spesso, ogni tanto aveva reazioni esagerate, a volte le sue idee erano assurde e dettate più dalla fantasia che altro, ma sperava che tutto questo passasse in secondo piano di fronte all'evidenza del suo buon lavoro. Sì, va bene, veniva rapito e lei doveva salvarlo, ma non che non fosse mai successo anche il contrario. Sua cugina Joss era stata chiara, coraggio non era non avere paura, ma averla e andare avanti lo stesso, e tra i due era senza dubbio Ron quello con più paure e quindi il più coraggioso. Lei invece...se fosse stata in condizioni più lucide, probabilmente avrebbe ritenuto i suoi pensieri offuscati dalla situazione, ma ora come ora non riusciva a non ritenersi una persona ignobile e irresponsabile: tutte quelle avventure, quel correre in mezzo a macchinari mortali, tirare fuori perfetti sconosciuti dalle situazioni più disparate con mezzi degni di McGyver, dichiararsi una semplice ragazza con solo tanta voglia di rendersi utile, ostinarsi a ripetere "niente di che, poteva farlo chiunque" quando NO! Non poteva farlo chiunque, pochissimi potevano farlo! Giustizia Globale non prende le prime ragazze ponpon con qualche conoscenza in più di autodifesa! Ma i suoi genitori le avevano insegnato i valori non solo dell'impegno e della determinazione, ma anche dell'umiltà. Per questo cercava di non vivere una vita da starlette, sotto i riflettori: voleva essere un esempio, trasmettere il messaggio "io posso e quindi anche voi", non un "io posso, voi no". Adesso, invece, quella oscura sensazione che si stava impadronendo di lei aveva finalmente preso forma, quella consapevolezza tanto tenacemente rifiutata non poteva più essere negata: il motivo per cui Ron non veniva ricordato...il motivo per cui gli si vedevano negati tutti i suoi successi, che non erano affatto pochi...era lei!

A guardare tutto con occhio critico, la situazione era dolorosamente evidente, insomma: Kimberly Anne Possible, figlia di un importante scienziato aerospaziale e di una rinomata neurochirurga, era stata capocheerleader per tutta la durata del liceo, membro di numerosissimi club scolastici, di un certo numero anche presidentessa, bella, atletica, ottimi voti, in cima alla "catena alimentare" del liceo Middleton, studente e persona modello, popolare, coraggiosa, piena di talenti, è stata pure un'icona della moda, combattendo il crimine è diventata anche idolo delle ragazze emancipate, tutte volevano essere lei, usciva senza un graffio da combattimenti contro i peggiori criminali del globo, gli scagnozzi la temevano, i più forti la rispettavano...ok, più che altro Shego la rispettava, ma era la più pericolosa, quindi contava...dall'altra parte: Ronald Stoppable, eterno bambinone, fantasioso, scherzoso, golosone, privo di quasi tutti i comuni freni inibitori, pieno di paure, non certo attraente secondo i canoni comuni, goffo, non atletico, pigro, preferiva stare lontano da ogni tipo di dovere e responsabilità per passare il tempo a giocare, era insicuro e senza autostima, ingigantiva ogni preoccupazione fino a farne una tragedia, non sapeva tenere la bocca a freno e le ragazze non le capiva proprio...persino i suoi genitori gli dicevano le cose che gli avrebbero cambiato la vita solo dopo averle fatte perché "questa era la loro maniera di dirgli le cose"...Kim era costretta dall'evidenza a confessare a sé stessa che una persona così non poteva brillare se non di luce riflessa, stando vicino a qualcuno come...come lei! Ma era certa che non fosse per quello che le era sempre stato accanto, la sua lealtà era troppo profonda. ...È vero, Ron non era completamente privo di lati positivi, era leale fino al midollo, altruista, pensava agli altri prima che a sé stesso, se ne fregava dei pareri della società preferendo essere chi voleva senza preoccuparsi di come appariva ma solo di non perdere la sua 'essenza di Ron'...quel suo essere così unico e inimitabile che dopo tanto tempo l'aveva convinta a fare di lui l'uomo della sua vita...sapeva anche cucinare divinamente, mentre lei non sapeva neanche fare un dannato uovo al tegamino...ma perché la gente ammirava così tanto una donna combattente, ma additava come stramboide un ragazzo che cucina? A meno che non fossero chef stellati, e l'unico ristorante che aveva avuto è stato quella volta a scuola...o il Naco! Aveva inventato il prodotto di punta del Bueno Nacho! Ma nooo, fagioli, salsa, tortillas e quant'altro non erano mica considerabili "in", sarebbe stato un cattivo esempio da far vedere agli adolescenti...ma, ma, era anche stato runningback della squadra di football! Vincitore di troppe partite per poter essere ignorato, e già questo dovrebbe retroattivamente annullare quelle menzioni di goffaggine di prima, ideatore di una mascotte di successo (che per poco lei e il suo imbarazzo non segavano di brutto, quanto era stata imbecille...), quindi perché Ron era così maledettamente in fondo alla scala sociale? Ancora una volta, Kim si ritrovò ad incolpare sé stessa: secondo lei, Ron era stato così contagiato dai suoi "nulla di che" da sminuirsi da solo pur di non apparire troppo superbo, e purtroppo i precedenti c'erano: i Senior, i 99 milioni...e se...e se avesse deciso di negare i propri successi per evitare altre situazioni simili? Ma no, ora stava esagerando...eppure...

"Kim, siamo quasi arrivati." la avvisò Wade con delicatezza. Lo schermo era rimasto spento fino ad allora. Quanto tempo aveva passato a riflettere? Non lo sapeva neanche lei. Ma c'era ancora una speranza, qualcosa che potesse darle la conferma che tutto questo era solo un gigantesco malinteso, un brutto sogno da cui si sarebbe svegliata e sarebbe tornata alla sua vita felice e senza problemi. Tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era di una cosa che sapeva trovarsi a casa dai suoi. "Grazie Wade, sei stato grande." "Kim..." Wade non ebbe il coraggio di dire all'amica che TeleTreCittà aveva come al solito fatto partire la diretta, perciò sapeva tutto quello che era successo a Londra; invece disse semplicemente "...grazie." e chiuse la comunicazione, anche perché insicuro lui stesso di cosa dirle e preoccupato di peggiorare la cosa.

Appena atterrata sul vialetto di casa, Kim si catapultò fuori dall'auto e dentro in salotto, dove trovò i suoi genitori. Niente gemelli. Non si domandò dove fossero, non salutò nemmeno, aveva altre priorità. "Papà, il baule dei ritagli, dov'è?" "Uuh...in cantina, tesoro." E lì Kimberly corse come una freccia. Sua madre tentò di richiamarla: "Kim, aspetta..." Ma era tutto inutile. Kim tirò fuori il baule cercato e prima di aprirlo stette ad ammirarlo un attimo speranzosa. Prese un bel respiro.

Se c'era una possibilità di schiaffare in faccia a qualunque canaglia denigratoria la risposta alla repellente domanda su chi fosse Ron, era in quel baule.


	4. Disperazione

Kim aprì il baule dei ritagli. Erano ritagli di giornale, articoli su tutte le sue avventure che papà raccoglieva in un moto di orgoglio. "Io ho il Razzo d'Oro, Anne numerosi Bisturi di Platino...finché non inventeranno un premio per chi salva il mondo, queste saranno le testimonianze!" Così diceva. E non solo sulle avventure, anche sulle riviste di cronaca, di moda, di gossip, e cassette sulle sue apparizioni in tivù, non si poteva certo dire che non fosse un padre presente. Ron era sempre stato con lei, quindi da qualche parte là dentro c'era la prova che anche lui era un eroe e meritava rispetto da suo pari. Così cominciò a sfogliarli tutti, uno per uno, per non rischiare di farsi sfuggire quel che cercava.

Allora...inspira...nnnnhhhhhh...espira...fffffuuuuuuuhhhhhhh...cominciamo!

Dunque...Kim Possible ferma Motor Ed e il suo...no, questo non va bene. Kim Possible impedisce a Duff Killigan di...no, neanche questo va bene. La talpa senza pelo del Team Possible riesce eroicamente a...niente neanche qui. La Cheerleader Salvamondo colpisce ancora...non avevo mai notato come siano fantasiosi certi titoli. Ah, ecco una foto di Ron...oh, no, qui un laser gli aveva tagliato la cintura e si era ritrovato in bermuda. Aspetta, per poco non finisce tagliato in due da un raggio e loro scrivono "inciampa nei suoi indumenti"? Via anche questo! E questo, e quest'altro, pure questo qui...era arrivata a una trentina di avventure e tutte parlavano o solo di lei, o in generale del Team Possible, senza fare il nome del ragazzo...ma come è possibile? Persino l'eterocefalo glabro aveva avuto un paio di menzioni onorevoli delle sue prodezze! No, no, no...così non va bene, ci vuole qualcosa che gridi ai quattro venti che Ron Stoppable può riuscire dove gli altri falliscono, qualcosa come...come...Lago Vogliadipianto! Quello schifoso pantano dove pure lei si è ritrovata vulnerabile per ben due volte! Dove sono gli articoli, era certa di averli visti...e infatti eccoli...seh, come no, il primo parla solo di lei, ma ho solo detto che stavamo bene, mica che sono stata io! E poi, perché è così breve...ah, già, dovevamo correre alla competizione di cheerleader...il secondo articolo, invece...no, eh? "Kim Possible viene aiutata dal soprannaturale: nella sua ultima impresa la famosa supereroina è stata supportata..." come se avessi contribuito così tanto… "da un..." ...una nutria mannara?! Dileguatasi subito dopo? Interrogati gli autoctoni pellirossa in merito a questo protettore della natura...ma chi le autorizza stampe del genere! Ok, riflettiamo, che altro c'è...ma sì, quella volta del Furetto Impavido! Ecco la pagignotocosplayersalvalavitaaTimNorthesvaniscebelmisterocomeunveroFurettiononpossocrederediaverdifesotuttoquestotempogentedelGENERE! Ormai Kim stava impazzendo: ma perché non hanno mai parlato di Ron? ...ma perché IO non ne ho mai parlato? Che mi sarebbe costato, prenderlo con me, mettermelo accanto durante le interviste, dargli il meritato credito? Due parole, due secondi alla volta, non sarebbe morto nessuno! Ma che è, mi vergognavo? Ok, era imbarazzante a volte, macchestodicendo! Non dovrei essere imbarazzata da un mio amico...ma c'era un'ombra nella sua testa che la costringeva ad essere onesta almeno con sé stessa: Kim, puoi veramente dire di non esserti mai, mai vergognata di essere amica di Ron? A prescindere dalla situazione? ... ... ...no. No, non posso dirlo, ma alla fine tutto si è sempre risolto per il meglio tra di noi, speravo solo che anche questa volta...

Sniff...ok, asciughiamoci le lacrime, e pensiamo: in cos'altro la presenza di Ron è stata fondamentale? Il talent show? No, quello valeva solo per la scuola. Quando è finita sotto controllo mentale? No, quella ha avuto la sfortuna di passare sotto i radar della stampa. Idem per quella volta dell'imbarazzo che la faceva sparire...Yamanouchi? No, quella è segretissima, ancor più della G.G., era un miracolo se si erano decisi a rivelarle la posizione della sede, e non poteva neanche entrare senza un membro della scuola ad accompagnarla...l'incidente dei Diablo? No...quella storia coinvolgeva progetti segreti, ogni dettaglio importante era stato classificato Top Secret da quasi tutto il mondo. E l'invasione di Lowardia era anche peggio...la sua più grande vittoria, e l'hanno insabbiata così profondamente che tanto valeva metterla nel bel mezzo del deserto. Poteva andare peggio di così?

BIP-BIP-BI-BIP

Tipico.

Il kimmunicator da polso: chi chiamava? Premette il pulsante di risposta, sperando che fosse qualcosa di importante, perché non era proprio aria! "Kimberly?" Il direttore Director: ok, questo vale come molto importante! "Sì, direttore?" Kim tentò di ridarsi un'aria dignitosa. "Volevo congratularmi con te per l'operazione a Londra, bel lavoro. Hai risolto la situazione a tempo di record." "Grazie, ma DNAmy è riuscita a sfuggire..." "Non preoccuparti, la stiamo tenendo d'occhio, non ci sfuggirà a lungo. Ti aspetta una promettente carriera nella nostra organizzazione una volta finiti gli studi." "La vostra fiducia mi onora. Ah, senta..." Forse stava esagerando, ma pensava che la domanda fosse solo legittima, visto che anche lei era coinvolta: "Ron ha detto di non avere ancora avuto il vostro invito...però faremo squadra assieme, nella Giustizia Globale, vero?" Il volto di Betty si scurì. Ma perché? Che problemi c'erano? "Kimberly...Ronald mi ha già chiesto la stessa cosa..." "...e?" "...e, mi spiace comunicartelo, ma Ron non farà parte della Giustizia Globale." Per Kim fu come essere colpita da una cannonata allo stomaco. La rabbia nuovamente tornò a montare, assieme al senso di tradimento. "Come, non farà parte della G.G.? È assurdo! Lei più di chiunque dovrebbe sapere come lavoriamo bene assieme! Non se lo ricorda, il Fattore Ron? Nessun altro è più adatto ad accompagnarmi in missione! Perché volete separarci?" "Kim, ascolta, Ron...è associato a Yamanouchi, e Yamanouchi ha dei segreti che non vuole e non può rivelare..." "E quindi? Non avevate detto che tra voi e quella scuola c'era un'alleanza? E poi, anche voi avete segreti, non mi sembra di essermi mai lamentata!" "Sì, ma è anche vero che tali segreti fanno sì che i nostri obbiettivi non sempre coincidano. A volte sono persino opposti. È già successo con questi ninja, come con altre organizzazioni, e sempre quei segreti ci impediscono di rivelare i motivi dietro le nostre azioni. Quando assegno una missione ad un agente, ho bisogno di essere certa al 120% che la sua fedeltà verso di noi non crolli: seppur questo valga per te, non posso dire lo stesso del tuo ragazzo perché ha amicizie in quella sede e già va in missione senza di te per loro conto. Te ne ha parlato, giusto?" Kim annuì. "Sì, non mi ha mai detto i dettagli, diceva che aveva..." l'evidenza delle parole successive le fece tirare un grosso sospiro di rassegnazione "...giurato di mantenere il riserbo, ma almeno mi ha avvisato che sarebbe successo." "Ecco, appunto. E devi considerare che persino questo avviso è un lusso che non potrai sempre permetterti. E vale per entrambi voi." "Ma se le cose stanno così, rischieremmo di ritrovarci sui lati opposti della barricata! Mi potrei trovare a dover scegliere tra Ron e voi, e lo stesso per lui, non è ciò che state cercando di impedire?" Stavolta fu Betty a sospirare, di fronte all'ineccepibile logica della ragazza. "Hai ragione...allora forse dovresti ripensare bene al tuo ingresso nei nostri ranghi. Sappi però che hai tutta la mia stima e rispetto, le tue vittorie non possono essere ignorate." Gia...le mie no...Kim non poté più esimersi dal singhiozzare. "Non è giusto..." "È il mondo degli adulti, Kimberly. Anche a me piacerebbe prendere a sberle Jack Scagnozzo e quel suo bel faccino da qui fino alla cella di prigione più sperduta del pianeta, ma credimi ho le mani legate, o sarebbe successo anni fa, lui e Big Daddy Brotherson. Ma la vita è anche questo: compromessi che non vorresti accettare, ma devi per il bene comune." È davvero questo ciò che voglio? "Beh...suppongo sia per questo che Ron non ti abbia detto del nostro rifiuto nei suoi confronti." "In...in che senso?" "Per non togliere a te la possibilità di farlo." ...non riesci proprio a non sacrificare tutto per me, vero Ronnie? "...riguardati Kim. E pensa bene al tuo futuro." *bip*

Kim si abbandonò ad una sensazione rara per lei: il fallimento. Aveva fallito, persino tradito, la persona più importante della sua vita. Sua madre entrò silenziosamente in cantina: aveva visto anche lei la tv, aveva sentito tutto quello che era successo nella cantina ed aveva aspettato; si avvicinò alla figlia, che sembrava una statua piangente di qualche triste favola d'altri tempi, e la abbracciò tentando di confortarla. Speranza vana, ma come madre doveva tentare. Al contatto, Kim ci mise un po' a capire cosa stava succedendo, ma poi si girò e si strinse alla genitrice. "Che cosa ho fatto, mamma?" "Niente, Kim: tu non hai fatto niente." "È questo il punto: non ho fatto niente! Ron, lui...lui c'è sempre stato per me, mi ha dato il suo supporto, la sua amicizia, il suo cuore! Non importa come, dove, quando o perché, se avevo bisogno di aiuto lui c'era. Avrei dovuto esserci per lui allo stesso modo, e invece...sniff...e invece...e invece io sapevo che era spesso insicuro, che non si sentiva all'altezza della situazione, e mai l'ho aiutato a dovere...ci ridevo sopra, sulle sue scenate, e quando sapevo che si stava montando la testa, che avrebbe perso quella popolarità che aveva tanto cercato e che io davo tanto per scontata perché per me era vita quotidiana, io lo lasciavo andare giù per la china e tornava ad essere il...il..." quanto la dilaniava dover pronunciare quella parola, ma non ne esistevano di migliori "...buffone della scuola! Che razza di egoista sono stata, perché gli negavo ciò che si meritava con le sue forze, come io mi ero meritata i miei trofei?" "Essere popolari non è tutto nella vita..." "Ma non si trattava di essere popolari, si trattava di essere accettati! Ron è sempre stato...unico nel suo genere, pochi volevano essere suoi amici." "Pochi ma buoni." "Ma restavano tutti gli altri: Bonnie, gli atleti, il resto della 'crema'...alla fine, il nostro giudizio non era solo l'unico a cui prestava attenzione, era tutta la speranza che gli era rimasta! Non oso immaginare come abbia potuto sopportare tutto questo, come abbia fatto a nascondere tutto dietro quel sorriso noncurante, come ho fatto a non vedere che stava solo fingendo di non essere urtato da questo atteggiamento? Che razza di amica, di fidanzata sono?" Ormai Kim passava da singhiozzi a urli di rabbia e dolore, verso sé stessa, il mondo, persino Ron, per averla tenuta così all'oscuro di tutto… "Io...io non lo merito!" "Kim, lascia che sia lui a giudicare se ti merita o no."

Oh no...oh, no...oooh, no, no, no, no no no no NO NOOOOOH! Se si era sentita crudele, egoista, orribile, ora si sentiva indegna di essere nata: aveva tralasciato l'unica persona che più di lei aveva diritto a soffrire per questa storia: Ron stesso!

Davanti agli occhi si ritrovò oscillante un mazzo di chiavi. Le sue. Era suo padre. "Wade ha chiamato. La tv l'avevamo già vista anche noi, non ha dovuto dire niente. Voleva solo che ti sistemassi le chiavi. E l'accensione, ovviamente." Wade, sei davvero un grande amico. "Va' da lui." Kim non se lo fece ripetere: baciò suo padre e sua madre, afferrò le chiavi e volò via.

Era ora di chiudere questa brutta storia.


	5. Contrattazione

Okinawa. Era lì che Kim e Ron abitavano. Quell'isola nel mar del Giappone che la ragazza doveva ammettere fosse un piccolo angolo di paradiso. Avevano scelto il Sol Levante per vari motivi: era un eccellente connubio di tradizione ed innovazione, l'università era ottima, era vicino a Yamanouchi (fattore di grossa importanza per l'addestramento ninja) e, diceva Ron, ricca di cultura: in verità, l'unica cultura, seppur approfondita, che era stato in grado di elencare, era la saga di Jujitsu Juvenile, ma in fondo non stava mentendo, semplicemente ignorava il resto. A dire il vero, quella che frequentavano era una sede distaccata dell'università di Tokio. Era stata dura scegliere dove andare, non solo cercavano un posto dove studiare assieme, ma anche che accettasse il loro "lavoro", per il quale avevano deciso di non stare in dormitori separati, anzi, di non alloggiare proprio in dormitori, altrimenti sarebbe stato solo difficile per loro e pure fastidioso per gli altri alunni. Invece qui avevano potuto comprare una villetta per loro due. Così sarebbe stato anche una bella casa per le vacanze. In tutta onestà, Kim sospettava che Ron avesse scelto Okinawa perché, con tutte le spiagge che c'erano, aumentavano le probabilità di vederla in bikini (cosa che alla fine aveva fatto alcune volte, un po' per tormentarlo, un po' per "ringraziarlo" in maniera speciale...). Ma questo era il momento di una seria discussione col proprio fidanzato: era decisa ad aprirsi il cuore per lui, soprattutto ora che ne aveva scoperto una nuova parte, ma era pure determinata a ricevere altrettanto. E con questo pensiero in mente, entrò in casa, e vide immediatamente la nuca bionda dell'amore della sua vita, seduto sul divano a guardare kamisama sa quale delle tante serie animate trasmettevano. Ok, Panther Man, questa la conosceva pure lei. "KP, luce dei miei occhi, luna del mio cielo, salsa dei miei chimurrito! Com'è andata la missione?" Nulla sembrava presagire cattive notizie, ma i fatti accaduti le avevano dato nuova consapevolezza, e sapeva che stava solo tenendo dentro tutto. Per non farla soffrire? Era l'ipotesi più probabile. Ma com'è che ogni volta che credo di non poterlo amare di più, mi fa sfondare quel limite a martellate? Come ci riesce? "Ron, lo sai bene com'è andata la missione, lo so che segui tutte le dirette da quando ti sei rotto la gamba". Kim gli si sedette accanto, la gamba ingessata era sopra uno sgabello a cilindro, di quelli col coperchio a cuscino. "Siii, maaa, prendeva male, andava a scatti, partiva Radiomaria...alla fine ho girato sui cartoni..." "Ron, hai chiesto ai gemelli un'antenna con portata planetaria, luna compresa, per non perderti un solo programma su di me in attesa del tuo ritorno." Non stava scherzando, Kim aveva un appuntamento per andare sull'ISS come ospite speciale e lui, se non fosse guarito per tempo, voleva almeno vedere la sua "stella tra le stelle". Ovviamente, se la gamba fosse guarita, sarebbe venuto anche lui, non lo avrebbe mai lasciato a terra, specialmente ora. "Ok, va bene, Kimmy, ma la tv è la tv, quella che era là sei tu...tu, tv, ehi, sono tornato a rappare!" "Ron! Lo so che mi hai visto! Lo so che mi hai sentito! ...e so che hai sentito anche quello che hanno detto quei reporter!" Il sorriso di Stoppable vacillò, ma tentò di rimetterlo subito a posto. Non stavolta, basta zucchero, la pillola mi serve amara. Kim prese il telecomando e spense il televisore. "Ron, ascoltami: voglio che tu sappia alcune cose molto importanti. Primo: a me non interessa affatto quello che dice la gente, io so la verità, so che sei un eroe e che siamo una squadra, una coppia alla pari. Secondo, io ti amo. Ok? Io ti amo, punto. Non sono solo tre parole, io amo te, voglio te, scelgo te come mia metà per il resto della vita: non ti chiederei mai di cambiare, non voglio che tu cambi, voglio solo starti accanto, voglio Ron Stoppable, l'unico, l'inimitabile, nel bene...e nel male. Terzo, e questa è la cosa più importante: mi...mi..." Questa era la parte più dura, ma perché era la più importante, quindi doveva farlo! Un bel respiro e...

"...mi dispiace. Di tutto, mi dispiace. Di non esserti stata accanto, di non averti supportato come tu hai sempre supportato me, di non aver capito quanto tu potessi essere fragile, come parole, gesti, atteggiamenti potessero ferirti..." "Ooh, andiamo KP, non è vero che non mi hai dato supporto! E poi, ferito io? Pfff! Non sono così rammollito come diceva Big Mike, ti ricordi di lu..." Kim non ne poteva più, e non riuscì a non urlare la sua frustrazione: "Ron, nessuno passa tutto quello che hai passato tu senza rimanerne segnato in qualche modo!" Ron aveva bisogno di essere serio, per il suo bene! Il biondo fu sbigottito dall'atteggiamento della rossa, non riusciva a capire perché facesse così. Ooh, a chi voglio darla a bere, lo so benissimo perché e cosa vuole...ma no, non posso farlo, non a lei! "Kim, se c'è qualcuno che mi ferisce, sei tu: davvero mi credi così debole da permettere che il giudizio di qualche sconosciuto possa impressionarmi?" "Va bene, allora, dimmelo tu! Quando ti definiscono spalla, buffone, si scordano come ti chiami, persino quelli che hai preso a calci il giorno prima, che cosa pensi? Che cosa vorresti? Oggi, ieri, in tutti questi anni, che cosa hai provato?" Ron alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece un grosso respiro. Ok, ora me lo dice… "No, Kim."...no? "Cos...cosa vuol dire, no?" "Vuol dire no, Kim. È semplice, non posso dirtelo." Non la guardava più negli occhi...non la chiamava KP...aveva smosso qualcosa. "Non puoi...o non vuoi?" Ron le rivolse uno sguardo. Ma non era il suo sguardo dolce e comprensivo, né era impaurito...no, era decisamente irritato, come se Kim gli stesse infilando un punteruolo nel fianco e dichiarasse che era per controllare dov'erano le costole. Per la prima volta, Kim ebbe l'impressione di non aver avuto una buona idea. "...entrambe. Scegli quella che vuoi, tanto è lo stesso." "No, Ron..." l'espressione della ragazza era decisa, ma con una punta di tenerezza. Non lo stava accusando di niente, dopotutto, voleva solo sapere come stava. Era un suo diritto, no? "...noi due stiamo assieme, dobbiamo aiutarci a vicenda, e come possiamo..." aveva alzato la mano per carezzargli il viso, ma lui si discostò e voltò lo sguardo nuovamente. Ne fu ferita, ma non insistette. Immaginava che fosse dura per lui. "...come possiamo esserci l'una per l'altro, se non ci parliamo?" "...anche i segreti fanno parte della vita di coppia." "Perché? Di che hai paura?" Ron si piegò in avanti, mani giunte, testa bassa, sguardo triste. "Dell'unica cosa di cui ho sempre avuto veramente paura: di non poterti proteggere." "Non ho bisogno di essere protetta, se mi dici la verità." "Davvero?" Eccolo di nuovo, lo sguardo arrabbiato verso di lei. "E se la persona da cui dovessi proteggerti fossi io?" Ron si abbandonò sullo schienale del divano. "O peggio ancora, Kimberly, se il colpevole che cerchi fossi tu?" Quel 'Kimberly' la fece sussultare più dell'accusa. Sapeva che con una sola parola avrebbe potuto avere ciò che cercava da tutto il giorno. E sapeva anche che sarebbe stato come scoperchiare il vaso di Pandora. Tutte le emozioni provate, i sentimenti, le sorprese di quella giornata, si focalizzarono in un momento di lucidità: la sua vita, la loro vita, non sarebbe mai più stata la stessa. Era questo che voleva?

"Parla".

E via...che...vola.


	6. Accettazione

"Ok, Kim: tralasciamo pure come hai preferito schierarti con Bonnie, tra tutti, quando ho inventato la maschera del Cane Rabbioso, direi che ho già dimostrato come tutte voi vi sbagliaste". Un punto, fuori. "Lasciamo perdere la storia di Halloween, ne hai già avute abbastanza dai tuoi per quella faccenda." Grazie, Ron... "E saltiamo a piè pari quando ho scoperto che mi avevate microchippato senza permesso! Proprio, lasciamo stare, va'!" Lasciamo stare, sì: quel giorno Kim aveva scoperto cosa provano gli scagnozzi che affrontano ogni giorno. Si immaginava che quando lo avrebbe scoperto, sarebbe impazzito, si sarebbe messo ad urlare, a dare di matto, ma che alla fine avrebbe compreso le sue buone intenzioni. Comprensione? Sì. Escandescenze? Decisamente no. Ma dopo avergli tenuto nascosto un segreto del genere, cavarsela con un occhio nero era uno scambio che Kim considerava più che a buon mercato...a Wade aveva distrutto il computer che usava per tracciarlo. Quando poi si era calmato e poterono spiegargli tutto, gli avevano sostituito il chip con uno nuovo e se n'era fatto mettere uno identico anche lei, nello stesso punto. Solo sua madre sapeva quale, neanche loro, era stata lei a fare l'operazione. Ecco, proprio la signora Possible aveva perso il lume della ragione, considerando soprattutto come gli Stoppable fossero ebrei...per tutto questo, Kim fu grata di aver già affrontato l'argomento, ma ora doveva ascoltarlo per tutto il resto.

Come previsto, molte volte era stato irritato, sentitosi escluso, da come la ragazza liquidasse come piccolezze i suoi problemi quotidiani, tipici degli adolescenti e anche formativi della persona, mentre lei pretendeva che lui lo stesse sempre ad ascoltare ed aiutare. Molte erano per l'appunto piccolezze, a mente lucida, anche Ron lo ammetteva: stava solo andando a salire.

"Il ballo della scuola, quella volta che ti era venuta la cotta per Josh: ricordi quella serata? Tu, la ragazza che tutta la scuola avrebbe voluto e che avrebbe potuto avere chiunque, spaventata dalla possibilità di un rifiuto da parte di un ragazzo che alla fine doveva solo sapere se eri libera. Io? Quanti fallimenti mi hai visto collezionare quel giorno? Escluse te e Monique, tutta la popolazione femminile del liceo. Mai un accenno di simpatia per quella situazione da parte tua, quasi come se lo considerassi il normale svolgimento degli eventi, eppure ti ho comunque aiutata, ti ho dato coraggio, e alla fine hai avuto il tuo principe azzurro. La mia dama, invece? Una scopa! Sì, perché per qualche ignota, sciagurata ragione, non c'era la maniglia all'interno della porta che tu hai chiuso, così mentre tu vivevi la tua favola io mi sono ritrovato ad imparare a memoria la composizione del detersivo! Mi sono deciso a sfondare la porta solo tardi, quando credevo che la scuola fosse deserta, e indovina chi mi trovo davanti? Barkin, che fa le ore piccole. Ti lascio immaginare a cosa sono valse le mie spiegazioni: punizione, compiti aggiuntivi e rifondere la porta. Ci ho messo cento dollari in più, purché aggiungessero la maniglia!" Kim capiva quanto la cosa bruciasse: per un liceale, il ballo scolastico è un evento sociale importantissimo, anche se non lo aveva fatto apposta, lei glielo aveva negato, e anche la storia di non dargli una mano per una ragazza era giusta. Non che gli servisse incoraggiamento, ma avrebbe potuto indirizzarlo verso qualcuna che come lui cercava un cavaliere, ce n'erano di libere dopotutto...era anche vero d'altra parte che non poteva fargli da babysitter per ogni singolo problema. "Ah, e la storia di considerarmi tuo pari: mica è sempre vera!" "Cosa?" "Eeh, sì! Pensaci bene: per te Wade cos'ha costruito? Il kimmunicator, il rossetto laser, il phon rampino, quell'anello multitasking, i pattini iperveloci, e la tuta, oooh, sì, fichissima la tuta...per me, invece, cos'ha mai costruito? Il minimo sindacale per poterti accompagnare senza che tu debba portarmi in braccio! Non ho mai neanche avuto il mio kimmunicator prima che tu ricevessi la versione nuova, sai come si chiama questo? DAR VIA GLI SCARTI! ECCO COME!" Non ho argomenti per replicare a questo. Numi, Ron, non ti ho mai visto così in collera… "Cos'è, ero così maldestro che non vi fidavate a mettermi tra le mani qualche bel giocattolo anche a me? Anche solo un coltellino svizzero sarebbe stato abbastanza, per sapere che avevo la tua fiducia, non solo per premere un bottone rosso e correre via." È davvero per questo? Perché non ci fidavamo di lui? Onestamente, non lo so neanch'io. "Hai idea di come mi abbia fatto sentire? Costantemente in dubbio se fossi veramente abbastanza per te, se fossi sufficientemente bravo per proteggerti, o per aiutarti..." Ron si prese la testa tra le mani per qualche secondo, ma tornò subito all'attacco. "E poi ho pensato, se avevo quel senso di inadeguatezza, era anche colpa tua!" "Mia?!" Kim si sentì punta nell'orgoglio. "Sì, tua! In tutto quel tempo non hai fatto altro che vedermi sbagliare, inciampare, combinare casini, rischiare di farmi male da solo più volte di quante possa ricordare: sapevi che facevo tutto solo per te, ma tu hai mai provato a prendermi e insegnare un giorno qualcosa anche a me? Perché la verità è che io sapevo giusto cucinare e buttarmi da un aereo senza ammazzarmi, ma affrontare orde di omoni con bastoni laser pronti a romperti tutte le ossa senza un minimo di conoscenza di autodifesa e limitarsi a correre attirandoseli dietro per non farteli venire addosso tutti non è distrazione, è ESCA VIVA!" Non oso immaginare quanto debba essere stata dura per te, affrontare le tue paure in quel modo...aspetta, questo vuol dire che...oh, bontà del cielo, lo mandavo a farsi uccidere! Che razza di mostro sono? "E ho pure un esempio specifico, su quanto tu mi consideri in missione: Josh Mankey!" A questo punto, posso aspettarmi di tutto... "Te la faccio veloce: tu hai scelto di andare con lui in un appuntamento elegante rischiando di sparire per sempre causa ennesima malefatta di Drakken mentre io rischiavo la pelle in Amazzonia per trovare una cura che rischiava di essere del tutto inutile perché te semplicemente hai deciso che uscire con lui era molto più importante della tua STESSA VITA!" Se c'è un fulmine che aspetta di colpire in pieno una persona, mi offro volontaria, ma lo deve fare adesso! "E questa storia di usare due pesi e due misure, mica si applica solo alle missioni: ricordi quando volevi quella giacca e hai trovato lavoro a Bueno Nacho e hai iscritto anche me senza il mio permesso? Occhioni da cucciolo ed eri subito 'due settimane alla giacca, due settimane alla giacca'!" la canzonò. "Quando io ho fatto la stessa cosa al talent show, cosa ne ho avuto io? Minacce di ripercussioni fisiche a mezzo discipline belliche orientali!" "...lo ammetto, è stato ingiusto, ma in entrambe le occasioni abbiamo avuto dei successi tutti e due..." "Cos'è che vuoi, sapere che cosa tengo in fondo al cuore, o lavarti la coscienza?" Il tono di Ron era chiarissimo: Kim doveva tacere. E infatti abbassò la testa fulva in sottomissione. "Ora, un'ultima cosa, l'ultimissima." Sapevo di aver preso a calci un vespaio, ma è solo ora che esce la regina. "Tu sapevi quanto cercassi una ragazza al liceo, e sapevi quante mi abbiano rifiutato." La voce di Ron si era fatta bassa, minacciosa… "Sapevi che io voi non vi capivo proprio, e francamente la cosa non è cambiata più di tanto..." Si era chinato verso di lei più che poteva, sempre di più. "Sapevi bene quanto ti abbia aiutato su quel fronte quando ne avevi bisogno, e non puoi negare che eri ben consapevole della mia posizione nella gerarchia della scuola..." mi viene da piangere… "Perciò ora io voglio, pretendo, esigo di sapere..." Tutto tranne quello, ti prego, tutto ma non quello.. "PERCHÉ DIAVOLO NON MI HAI MAI DETTO CHE TARA AVEVA UNA COTTA PER ME?!"

La forza e le emozioni, soprattutto rancore, contenute in quella frase la travolsero come una valanga, e i risultati non furono dissimili: Kim Possible, supereroina, salvatrice del mondo, protettrice di ciò che c'era di buono e giusto, non esisteva più; al suo posto c'era una ragazzina spaventata che piangeva rumorosamente con il volto nascosto nelle mani per la vergogna, i capelli scomposti cadenti ai lati, tremante sotto lo sguardo inquisitore di un paio di occhi marroni con lampi bluastri che sentiva imprimersi nella sua carne, ma che non riusciva ad affrontare. E una voce che aveva lei stessa provocato, e ora non poteva più né ignorare né impedire di tormentarla. "Guarda che, a meno di non aver ricevuto una visione del futuro che già ti annunciava che ci saremmo messi assieme, tu hai pilotato a tua discrezione non solo la mia vita, ma anche la sua!" È vero...è tutto vero...non merito il tuo perdono, ma ti prego, provaci… "E non azzardarti a dire che avrei dovuto capirlo, perché a parte quella volta a Campo Vogliofarsparirequelpostacciomaledettodallafacciadellaterra, l'unico segno che Tara fosse diversa era che mi salutava col mio vero nome, per il resto è un miracolo che mi rivolgesse la parola!" E la gente mi chiede come mai ti ho scelto...ma come hai fatto tu a scegliere me? "Ricordati che sei tu che hai insistito per questa conversazione, perciò abbi il coraggio di portarla avanti fino alla fine!" Basta, basta, BASTA! "Se vuoi uscire da questa stanza senza rispondere, fai pure..." La sua voce era di nuovo calma, ma fredda: questo le fece alzare la testa, guidata da una speranza che sapeva già essere la più falsa che potesse esistere. E infatti lo vide scuotere la testa irato: "...ma non ti azzardare a comparirmi di nuovo davanti." "NO, RON, TI SUPPLICO, NON PUOI FARMI QUESTO!" "E ALLORA DIMMI TU PERCHÉ MI HAI FATTO QUELLO!" Kim si era avventata sulla sua maglia, ma Ron le aveva afferrato i polsi staccandola da sé e stringeva tanto che cominciava a farle male. E lei ancora non voleva rispondere. "Io...io..." singhiozzò violentemente. "Tu...?" "..." "Tu?" "...i-i-io..." "...TU?!" "IO NON LO SOOOO!" ...Passò un minuto, tra pianti e singhiozzi. Ron l'aveva lasciata andare, ma era ancora scuro in volto ed era evidente che voleva che continuasse. Se lo merita, dopotutto. "Prima parlavi di parlarci per aiutarci a vicenda." Kim accennò un sì del capo. "Quello che volevi sapere da me ora lo sai. E me l'hai forzato fuori. Adesso tocca a te." È giusto. "Quan...quando ha confessato che tu le piacevi...tutte le cheerleader hanno cominciato immediatamente a remare contro: le dicevano che sarebbe precipitata nella scala sociale..." "Che potesse essere lei a far salire me era proprio un abominio anche solo pensarlo, eh?" Kim non rispose. "...dicevano che le cheerleader dovevano mantenersi ad un certo livello, e che abbassarsi avrebbe esposto tutte le altre ad una cattiva luce...usarono la squadra come arma per convincerla a dimenticarti..." "So già cosa hanno fatto, o almeno posso immaginarlo. La mia domanda è, che cosa hai fatto tu?" "Io...sapevo che, per quanto ingiuste, le regole sociali del liceo erano comunque importanti, così le consigliai di aspettare...di pensarci...e io avrei avuto tempo per...per capire cosa fare..." "In che senso?" "Beh...eri mio amico...non volevo che vi feriste per una cotta da studenti...e poi..." "...e poi?" "..." Kim non poteva dirlo, non così. Distolse lo sguardo, ma lui le prese delicatamente il mento tra due dita e la voltò. Lo sguardo inquisitore era di nuovo lì. "Brutale, Kimberly. Niente inutili smancerie." Ora o mai più. "Tu...tu di cheerleader, di ragazze, di cosa vogliono e cosa si aspettano non sai proprio nulla, sono un mondo a cui non appartieni, non avresti mai potuto renderla felice!" Quasi glielo urlò in faccia. Era la verità, in fondo, ma averla detta non la faceva sentire meglio. "In altre parole...hai scelto di obbedire alla catena alimentare. Hai escluso a priori che due ceti sociali così diversi potessero stare bene assieme." Eccole: le lacrime stavano tornando. Solo per Kim, però: Ron sembrava un volto di pietra. "C'è dell'altro...io...avevo paura che stare con Tara ti avrebbe allontanato da me. Che non saresti più venuto in missione con me, che non avremmo più passato tempo insieme..." "Insomma, che avresti perso il tuo giocattolo. Perché è così che mi hai trattato se la pensavi così." Sembrava che Ron fosse stato appena preso a frustate in faccia. Persino sentire il suo tono di voce sarebbe stato doloroso, anche per uno sconosciuto. "E io che pensavo che non potesse andare peggio...e tu ora tiri fuori una mancanza di fiducia nei miei confronti che per quanto ci pensi non riesco proprio a capire come posso aver causato." Perché non l'hai mai fatto… "Non solo per aver creduto che la scala gerarchica fosse più importante, ma anche e soprattutto per credere che ti avrei escluso completamente dalla mia vita! Certo, sarei stato un po' su di giri, ma mai e poi mai mi sarei separato da te!" "Ron...n-non so che dirti, mi dispiace..." "Lo so che ti dispiace, ma dispiacerti non cambierà tutto quello che è successo." Non c'era rabbia, o odio, nelle sue parole: solo una fredda constatazione dei fatti. Ron fissava in basso, lo sguardo vuoto. "Se potessi tornare indietro..." "Ma non puoi. Non possiamo." Kim non sapeva più che fare, voleva solo sparire, come se non fosse mai esistita. Era nuovamente tornata con la testa fra le mani e i gomiti sulle ginocchia. "Vorrei che questa storia non fosse mai successa...vorrei solo dimenticare tutto..." "Ed è questo che non posso permetterti di fare." Kim non capiva che volesse dire. "Perché se tutto quanto fosse cancellato con un colpo di bacchetta magica, non avremmo imparato nulla, e la storia ricomincerebbe!" "Per la prima volta in vita mia, non so proprio che fare..." "E questo è uno dei motivi per cui non volevo parlartene: perché sapevo che non sarebbe stato solo inutile, ma anche deleterio, soprattutto per te!" Kim era senza fiato, e anche se lo avesse avuto, non avrebbe saputo cosa dire...a quel punto, sarebbe potuto scoppiare il mondo intero e non se ne sarebbe accorta. E invece accadde l'unica cosa a cui avrebbe potuto prestare attenzione.

Ron la abbracciò.


	7. Un nuovo sogno

Ron la strinse in un abbraccio. Il calore del suo corpo le trasmise tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno: conforto, fiducia, empatia, solidarietà, e cosa più importante, perdono. Kim ricambiò l'abbraccio, un po' per paura che fosse tutto un miraggio da cui non voleva scappare. Sentì la mano del ragazzo che mai fu più grata e fiera di chiamare il suo fidanzato carezzarle con dolcezza i capelli e sussurrarle all'orecchio: "Non dimenticarti mai di oggi. Fai tesoro di tutto questo, come io ricorderò sempre le lacrime che hai versato e farò di tutto perché non tornino." Andresti da solo contro il mondo, se volesse dire aiutarmi. "Ti giuro Kim, dovessi buttarmi dall'orlo della Terra, questo giorno non si ripresenterà mai." Kim aspettò un po' prima di rispondere. "La Terra non è piatta, Ron." "Tutto è possibile, con di mezzo i Possible." Non poterono fare a meno di sorridere. Finalmente si guardarono negli occhi. Fulmini, quanto sei bella...i due innamorati finalmente si baciarono, si carezzarono, si coccolarono, ricordarono l'un l'altra quanto si amavano e quanti imprevisti avevano tentato e fallito nel separarli. Questo ci era solo andato più vicino degli altri, ma con lo stesso risultato.

"Ehi. Davvero i cartoni sono più interessanti di me?" Scherzò lei facendo l'offesa. "Bof...questi programmi sul salvare il mondo...visto uno, visti tutti!" Replicò lui accendendo la televisione. "Oh, guarda che c'è, un programma comico!" Il 'programma comico' in questione era un importante canale di notizie, di quelli che trasmettono 24/7. E stavano trasmettendo il servizio di quella mattina. "Notizia choc quest'oggi: Kim Possible rivela di essersi segretamente fidanzata..." *click* "Ignota l'identità dello spasimante della famosa eroina..." *click* "...per nascondersi usava numerosi nomi falsi..." "Certo che questi inviati dei tiggì parodistici sono sempre più simili a quelli veri!" Kim non trattenne una risata alla battuta del concentrato di bontà e affetto sulla cui spalla si era appoggiata così comodamente. "Ma dimmelo tu, che sei una ragazza e ne capisci meglio di me: se tu fossi Kim Possible, che tipo di ragazzo vorresti avere?" Kim ci pensò un attimo e poi rispose: "Beh, se io fossi Kim Possible, non mi accontenterei di nessun ragazzo che non sia meno che perfetto: dovrebbe essere alto, bello, muscoloso, atletico, dotato di fascino e di un gran senso della moda..." "A-ha..." "...dovrebbe anche essere coraggioso, in grado di aiutarmi in ogni frangente in cui ne abbia bisogno, dovrebbe sempre essermi accanto se piango, consolarmi se sono triste, farmi ridere se sono annoiata..." "Bene, bene..." "E dovrebbe anche riuscire a capire quando ho qualcosa che non va senza che io dica niente, ed essere spiritoso, ma anche tenero, deciso ma anche sensibile..." "Uao. E magari saper anche sbrigare le faccende di casa senza lamentarsi." "Sarebbe un bel bonus, sì. Certo...se io fossi Kim Possible, la vita con uno così sarebbe una gran noia! Primo, la perfezione alla lunga stanca, secondo, uno del genere dove lo trovi, non esiste!" "Anche questo è vero. Sì, se tu fossi Kim Possible...a proposito, com'è che ti chiami?" Ron stava solo cercando di fare un'ennesima battuta, ma Kim si mise a baciargli le labbra al ritmo delle sue parole. "Kimberly..." *pciù* "...Anne..." *pciù* "...Stoppable!" A Ron venne un tuffo al cuore. "Kim...questo vuol dire che..." "Vediamo quanti avranno il coraggio di dimenticare il nostro nome, adesso!" "Quanto ti amo, Rossa." "Non quanto ti amo io, Lentiggini!" Al diavolo la gamba rotta, quello era il momento di una seria dimostrazione di sentimenti.

A dire il vero, Kim stava pianificando di cambiare nome già da un bel pezzo: con tutti i nuovi criminali e una prospettiva di lavoro a tenerli a bada, voleva che almeno nel privato potesse prendere le distanze dal mondo delle missioni e tornare la semplice ragazza ordinaria che le dava piacere essere. Ovviamente, avrebbero dovuto aspettare il matrimonio per farlo. Fosse dipeso dai due, si sarebbero sposati non appena erano diventati entrambi maggiorenni, ma il signore e la signora Stoppable la trovarono una cattiva idea, dicevano che non avevano i mezzi per portare avanti una vita coniugale, e alla fine li avevano convinti ad aspettare di finire l'università. Questo ebbe l'imprevisto effetto di far applicare loro figlio agli studi, per non ritardare inutilmente il grande evento. Per Kim fu una sorpresa a sua volta scoprire che Ron era d'accordo col rifiuto della Giustizia Globale, e ancor più che non gli importasse: diceva che senza le loro regole sarebbe stato più libero, voleva solo che non interferissero nelle missioni con loro due. Questo convinse Kim che poteva unirsi a loro finché tale condizione potesse essere soddisfatta.

Se qualcuno le avesse detto che Ron Stoppable le avrebbe fatto passare l'inferno più di qualunque altro cattivo, l'avrebbe considerata una follia. Eppure, eccola qua. E non avrebbe voluto essere da nessun'altra parte. Non dopo esserci passata, ed essere arrivata a questo paradiso.

Se per paradiso si potesse definire un nuovo cattivo che pianificava di conquistare il mondo con una delle solite idee riciclate, il cannone a chewing gum… "Presto tutte le città del mondo saranno sepolte dalla gomma da masticare, e..." "E tutti si inchineranno a te, blablabla, sì, lo so: c'è altro?" replicò la supereroina stendendo il settimo scagnozzo senza battere ciglio. "Ragazzina irrispettosa, vediamo se ti piace un po' di chewing gum tra i capelli!" Il tizio (come si faceva chiamare non voleva neanche saperlo) armeggiò con un telecomando e le puntò il cannone di sei metri addosso, premette il pulsante...e non successe niente! Kim finì gli avversari in quel momento, un ghigno sulla bocca. "Problemi?" "Nonono, solo un secondo, non muoverti di lì..." *clickclickclickclick* ...niente. Il cannone non collaborava. "Eeh, questo succede a usare le idee vecchie..." Questa non era la voce di Kim Possible: il nuovo aspirante dominatore si girò verso l'ignoto ospite e vide un ragazzo biondo vestito interamente di nero con una spada blu in mano togliersi una gomma americana dalla bocca e...appiccicargliela in fronte? Chi era questo insolen… "Se non hanno funzionato una volta..." Il piede dell'intruso incontrò il naso della matricola della premiata ditta conquistatori del mondo, il che bastò a metterlo a nanna. "...un motivo c'è!"

Appena uscirono dal laboratorio che era stato occupato dal cattivo, i giornalisti la sommersero come al solito. Ma stavolta era pronta. "Kim, come hai fatto a fermare il cattivo oggi?" "È semplice, non sono stata io!" "L'hai fermato come con l'Appiccicatore Apocalittico o...come non sei stata tu?!" "Eh no, stavolta mi sono limitata a distrarlo e a occuparmi della sua manovalanza, i lavoretti minori." Aveva un viso sereno e tranquillo, e non capivano come potesse mettersi così in cattiva luce. "Ma allora chi è sta..." "Il tonno è in scatola Kim! L'ho appena mollato alla polizia." disse Ron correndo verso di lei, che gli stampò un rapido bacio sulle labbra. "Ecco chi: Ron Stoppable, il mio eterno partner, nel lavoro e nella vita: ha disinserito il marchingegno, sconfitto il pazzoide e salvato il laboratorio e quindi il mondo, perciò se avete domande sulla vittoria, fatele a lui." Kim si avviò alla macchina, ma Ron la raggiunse meno di un minuto dopo. "Da non crederci KP, è la terza volta che mi presenti alle telecamere, e nessuno ancora mi vuole intervistare, schizzano tutti verso le agenzie per il loro articolo su 'il nuovo compagno di Kim Possible'!" "Nuovo compagno? Perché non mi hai avvertito che c'è un terzo membro della squadra?" "Mah...magari Sensei li sta tenendo di proposito alla larga da me, così resto un ninja anonimo." Continuarono la conversazione mentre prendevano posto. "Che vecchio birbone...ah, alla fine papà ti ha dato l'ok per venire con me sull'ISS?" "Certo! Ha detto che così potrò vedere finalmente i buchi neri da vicino..." "Non cambierà mai..." "E non vuole perdersi la mia faccia quando dovrò mangiare il naco in pillole." "Porterò la macchina fotografica allora!"

Kim mise in moto e partì verso casa. "Dì la verità...sei contento perché salti l'esame, vero?" "L'hai detto anche tu, no? Certe cose non cambiano, KP: certe cose non cambiano!" rispose con un sorriso.

Sempre il solito goloso pigrone con un eccesso di buonumore che sente il bisogno patologico di condividere col mondo e il vizio di dannarsi l'anima per rendere felici i propri cari: ecco cos'era Ron Stoppable.

Ecco chi è il suo Ron.


End file.
